In My Dreams
by FarAwayFantasy
Summary: She isn't safe, least of all in her dreams, and she's afraid to sleep, for she doesn't know where she'll be the next time she wakes...


_A/N: A very random idea that popped into my head after reading a random book. Reviews are appreciated (and so is constructive feedback) so let me know what you think!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_She glided through the mist, her hair long and thick and beautiful by her shoulders, her eyes wide and haunted. She was pale as a ghost and in her long white nightdress, she looked celestial. Her demeanor was devoid of expression, yet seemed to convey a certain kind of longing, as though she were searching for something. Her feet made barely a sound on the hard gravel as she walked gracefully, and barefooted, past houses and lawns and cars. If anyone could see her right now, they would be struck by her expressionless eyes that, all the same, seemed to be filled with a sort of grief and desolation. They would be struck by how pale and ghost-like and beautiful she was. By how frightening she was._

_She glided, on a mission, not entirely sure where she was headed, yet certain her feet would lead the way. She held something in her hand, something that was concealed in a plastic bag. The illuminated streetlamps cast ghastly shadows under her eyes, a dark contrast to her bright green eyes and her long brown hair. _

_There was a full moon overhead, surrounded by a gorgeous constellation of stars. A dark menacing cloud was slowly advancing on the moon, trailing its way across the inky-black sky. It looked to be a thundercloud, promising rain and mist and dew. But she didn't notice. She was almost there, not entirely sure where "there" was. All she knew was that there was something she had to do. And she was almost there. _

_A sudden gust of wind blew her hair about in wild circles around her head, making her look even more frightening. She knew she ought to feel cold, for it was a cold night. But she felt nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing more than a strange light-headed sensation that seemed to guide her on her mystical magical journey. A bubbly warmth had also filled in her empty insides, providing the guidance she so desperately needed. _

_An old pudgy man was taking a midnight stroll through his neighborhood, wearing a sweater vest and baggy pants that oddly seemed too tight for him. She sensed him without having to look across the street. She could make him out through her peripheral vision. He gazed at her in awe, tantalized by her beauty. He wondered vaguely what a young lady like her was doing outside at odd hours of the early morning. He caught side of her eerily calm grief-striken eyes and shuddered. Whoever she was, she looked scary. And he realized with sudden astonishment that he wanted nothing to do with her. He hurriedly tore his gaze from her pale frame and rushed home._

_The wind was getting steadily stronger, and it tugged at her nightgown and her hair, but she didn't seem to mind at the least. She was getting closer, now. Another breezy gust blew at her, yet her frame didn't so much as shake. The sudden change in weather seemed to have no effect on her at all. She turned a corner and kept swiftly walking._

_The thundercloud was now directly over the moon, blocking her only source of light in the dark alleyway she was roaming through. But her eyes could make out what she needed to see. She saw an alley cat that shrunk among garbage as she approached it. She saw a baby rat and its mother. She saw a stray dog, whimpering slightly, as it nursed its wounded paw. _

_Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. It started to rain. A giant cold raindrop splashed on her nose. She froze, her eyes unfocused for the first time. She blinked and gazed all around her in confusion. Then her eyes filled with fear. _

Where am I?_ she wondered anxiously. _What time is it? What am I doing out so late - in my night clothes, too!

_Rain fell steadily and for the first time all night, she discovered she was freezing. She also discovered she was holding something. Opening the plastic bag, she found a cleaver. Covered in something. She took a closer look. _

_Blood._

_She dropped the bag and the cleaver onto the ground. It made a sharp clanging sound, a boisterous echo amid the penetratingly thick silence. She gazed up at the ever-darkening sky._

What is happening to me?!


End file.
